Fk Them,We Do What We Want
by Ingenium-cordis
Summary: Dean dan Castiel tinggal di jepang sebagai anak dari 2 keluarga mafia yang saling bermusuhan notes : Destiel , Hijigin dan di sini sebernanya ada juga crossover dengan naruto dan ada naruto x sasuke. For FJ Medic Secret Fujo 2014 Event and for Haru :) mohon maaf bila ceritanya aneh dan banyak kesalahan,ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maaf sekaliii


Dean berdiri di depan cermin,mengancingkan kemejanya,memakai jas dan mengambil dasi yang berwarna hijau awalnya menolak memakai dasi ini tapi cas memaksa dengan alasan warnanya mengingatkannya pada warna mata dean dan dean tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan cas.

'Hah aku benar benar tidak berdaya terhadapnya,aku kesal tapi dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing itu argh!' Pikir dean sambil terus menerus memelintir dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Dean,sudah siap?" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar

"Oke oke sebentar lagi cas" kata dean dengan harapan cas tidak akan masuk ke kamar dan melihat keadaan kamar mereka yang seperti kapal pecah

"Sebentar apanya? Kamu bahkan belum memakai dasimu dengan benar dan kemana sepatumu dan apa yang terjadi pada kamar kita?!" Kata cas saat memasuki kamar

"Hehehe maaf maaf tadi aku tidak bisa menemukan jas dan kemeja yang cocok"

"Hmm...ada apa dean? Apa kamu gugup?" Kata cas dengan nada bercanda tetapi melihat matanya,dean tau cas serius

"Ya aku sedikit gugup,tapi kita melakukan ini bersama dan selama kamu disini bersamaku,aku akan baik baik saja" Kata dean sambil tersenyum

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi romantis seperti ini dean? Aku kira kamu alergi dengan yang namanya perasaan" Balas cas sambil menahan senyuman

Dean membalikkan badan dan berkata,"Hei jangan seenaknya cas! Aku bisa buat hati siapapun meleleh",lalu ia mengedipkan sah satu matanya.

"Ya ya ya terserah kamu saja dean" Sambil berkata seperti itu cas melangkah mendekati dean dan memeluknya "Jadi kamu siap untuk kencan terakhir kita?"

Dean membalas pelukan cas,meletakkan salah satu lengannya di pundak cas dan yang lain melingkari pinggulnya.

"Y a cas aku aku memakai dasi menyebalkan ini tentunya",walaupun dean berkata seperti itu,suaranya sangat pelan dan mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya tetapi cas mulai tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan permen lolipop.

"Hei! dasi itu adalah dasi biar aku pakaikan untukmu" Sambil masih tersenyum,cas melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memasangkan dasi untuk hanya bisa memandang wajah cas dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya mulai dari rambut hitam cas yang selalu berantakan walaupun cas sudah menyisirnya berjuta juta kali dan sejujurnya dean sangat suka rambut cas yang seperti 'sex hair' sampai bibir cas yang sedikit kering tetapi ia tau betapa lembutnya bibir itu saat mereka berharap bila pada akhirnya semua menjadi kacau,dia dapat terus mengingat wajah cas.

"I love you castiel"

"I know"

"Wow cas apa kamu baru saja mengikuti perkataan han solo?!" Kata dean sambil menahan ketawa

"Ini semua karena kamu terus memaksaku menonton star wars dean" Kata cas sambil memukul lengan dean

"Hei... Aku mencintaimu cas,aku mencintaimu" Dean meletakkan kepalanya di pundak cas dan cas bisa mendengar suara dean mulai memeluk dean kembali

"...dan aku mencintaimu dean"

2 minggu yang lalu

"DEAN DEAN!" Teriak seseorang sambil memukul mukul pintu rumah dean

"Siapa itu?" Kata cas yang masih setengah tidur,dean mulai menggeliat bangun dan melihat jam yang memperlihatkan angka 02.30

"Arg! Apa apaan ini?! Siapa orang tidak tau malu yang berani beraninya menggedor pintuku sepagi ini!" Teriak dean sambil melompat dari kasur dan mengambil pistol simpanannya di bawah bantal.

"DEAN!HEI DEAN!"

Dean berjalan menuju pintu memakai boxer sambil membawa pistol di tangan membuka pintu dan bersiap-siap melubangi kepala siapapun yang ada di balik pintu.

"Dasar bajinga- SAM!?" Semua ancaman dan caci maki hilang dari pikiran dean saat melihat adiknya.

"Dean! Ini gawat dean!" Kata sam yang dengan panik memasuki rumah dean dan segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya

Melihat sam panik seperti itu dean tertawa dan barkata,"Sam,ada apa? Apa kamu telat datang bulan? Sudah kubilang untuk memakai perlindungan sam"

"Fuck you dean! Ini serius dean! Kamu tau aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan cas di waktu seperti ini bila masalahnya tidak penting!" Teriak sam

"Okay okay _samantha_! Jangan terlalu sensitif begitu aku cuma bercanda" Kata dean sambil tertawa

"DEAN!"

"Sam?" Terdengar suara dari lorong ruang tidur dan cas muncul dengan busana yang sama dengan dean.

"Cas,aku benar benar minta maaf aku membangunkanmu tapi aku punya kabar penting" Kata sam yang mulai tenang karena akhirnya ada orang yang lebih serius dibandingkan kakaknya yang idiot.

"Woah apa kamu benar benar hamil sam? Apa aku akan menjadi paman?" Kata dean sambil terus tertawa

"DEAN!" Kali ini sam dan cas yang berteriak

"Okey okey aku minta maaf,itu benar benar tidak lucu...ya mungkin itu sedikit lucu" Lalu dean mulai tertawa lagi tetapi setelah melihat wajah sam dan cas dia berhenti dan memasang wajah serius

"Ehem,oke,maaf, jadi ada apa sam?"

"Ugh!aku tidak percaya kita berhubungan darah" Dean lalu memasang wajah seperti terhina yg di lebih lebihkan tapi sebelum dean bisa membalas sam,sam mulai berbicara lagi,"Ini gawat! John sepertinya mengetahui hubungan kalian!"

Dean dan cas terdiam untuk waktu yang lama,yah mungkin terasa lama tapi sebenarnya hanya beberapa detik.

Cas mulai menghela nafasnya" Yah cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya,apa boleh buat"

Sam melihat cas dengan muka syok, "Cas, apa-" tapi sebelum sam berbicara lebih lanjut,dean menepuk pundak sam, "Cas benar sam,kami tau konsekuensi dari hubungan aku tidak menyangka dia tau secepat ini dasar kakek tua brengsek!" Kata dean sambil tertawa pahit

"Dean" Kata sam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih,setiap melihat tatapan itu di wajah sam,dean terkadang merasa bahwa sam masih adik bayinya yang sering memegang erat baju dean saat ketakutan dan rasanya tidak percaya adiknya sekarang sudah berusia 24 tahun.

"Dean,john memang ketua mafia yang ditakuti di jepang tapi dia ayah dia akan memberi toleransi padamu dan cas"

"Sam,seperti yang kamu katakan, john adalah mafia yang ditakuti di jepang dan dia tidak akan ditakuti karena menoleransi akan menargetku dan cas,aku dan kamu tau itu."

"Dan walaupun jika sebuah kejaiban john menoleransi dean,berita tentang hubungan kita pasti sudah menyebar ke keluargaku dan aku tau ayahku adalah monster yang tidak punya hati dan akan membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri" Kata cas sambil menyenderkan diri ke dinding dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa kalian akan menyerah begitu saja? Maksudnku,aku tau awalnya aku juga syok dan sedikit khawatir tetapi aku tau betapa bahagianya kalian,diam dean!, john dan michael hanya orang tua brengsek yang tidak punya hati dan walaupun mereka adalah dua mafia paling ditakuti di jepang mereka hanya sampah yang bertengkar layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun!"

"Woah woah woah siapa yang bilang kita akan menyerah sam?" Kata dean sambil tersenyum licik

"Tapi..."

"Apa kamu serius sam? Kukira kamu seharusnya yang lebih pintar di antara kita." Kata dean sambil berjalan menuju cas,menariknya lepas dari tempat sandarannya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Jadi kalian akan melawan?" Kata sam sambil tersenyum terhibur dengan apa yg akan di katakan ternyata cas lah yang mulai berbicara,"Tentu saja kami akan melawan sam,mereka memang sampah dan sejujurnya,aku dan dean tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan,kami tidak akan tunduk pada mereka lagi"

"Kalian punya rencana?" kata sam mulai serius

"Sam sam sam kemana otak mu yg dikatakan pintar itu,apa kamu yakin kamu tidak sedang datang bulan?"

Kata dean sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak cas.

Sam hanya memasang muka yang berkata 'aku kan membunuhmu di kesempatan pertama yang kudapat'

"Dean,jangan terus menjahili adikmu" Kata cas sambil mulai mencium pipi dean

"Ehem!" Kata sam dengan muka yang berkata 'apa kalian serius?! Kalian benar benar menjijikan'

Cas mulai tertawa dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan dean lalu berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk di dan sam mulai mengikuti cas,dean duduk di samping cas dan sam di sebrang cas tersenyum pada dean dan berpaling kepada sam dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Iya sam,kami punya rencana"

Dean mengelus kap mobil kesayanyannya,"Wah baby,ini dia saat saat yg kita yakin kamu sudah siap"

"Apa kamu yakin akan membawa mobil kesayanganmu dean?" Kata cas sambil menyender di pintu garasi.

"Tentu saja cas,aku tidak akan menyimpannya di sini untuk cas cepatlah,kita akan telat untuk reservasi nya" Kata dean membuka salah satu pintu mobilnya

Cas berjalan mendekati mobil chevy impala 67 kesayangan dean dan duduk di kursi sudah berbulan bulan duduk di kursi ini cas masih selalu merasa bahagia karena dean selalu berkata kursi depan mobilnya itu hanya khusus untuk orang-orang spesial cas,sam,adik dean adalah yang mendapat kehormatan untuk duduk di kursi depan mobilnya.

"Dean" Kata cas sambil menatap dan menggengam erat tangan dean.

"Iya cas,aku tau." Kata dean membalas genggaman cas dan mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengendarainya menjauhi apartemen mereka

1 bulan yang lalu

Dean sedang duduk relaks di halaman belakang rumahnya,sibuk memikirkan seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna biru yang sepertinya tidak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

Dean sedang memikirkan apakah birunya seperti langit atau seperti laut saat dia mendengar langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

"Ada apa hiji?"

Hiji tidak tampak kaget bila dean dapat mngetahiu siapa yang berada di belakangnya tanpa hanya membungkuk dan berkata, "Sam akan tiba 5 menit lagi"

"Hmm,ada apa dengan kunjungannya yg tiba tiba ini,apa dia bilang dia perlu sesuatu?" Kata dean dengan tenang

"Tidak,dia hanya menyuruhku mengabarkan kedatangannya" kata hiji bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara mobil dari depan rumah.

"Baiklah,akan kubukakan pintu untuk sam" Kata hiji sambil membungkuk lagi dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak lama setelah hiji pergi dean dapat mendengar suara pintu depan terbukan dan dia dapat mendengar sam berkata 'terima kasih hiji' secara samar lalu menyender pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

Dean dapat mendengar langkak kaki sam mulai mendekat dan merakan sam duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Dean membuka mata dan menatap sam,"Ada apa sam?" Muka sam terlihat muram lalu dia membalas tatapan dean, "Aku menangkap bawahan john yang sedang menggali informasi tentangmu dan cas" Dean memalingkan mukanya dan melihat ke kejauhan tanpa fokus, "Sepertinya john mulai mana bawahan john itu?"

"Aku sudah mengurus masalah itu,kamu tidak perlu khawatir" Kata sam

Dean terdiam untuk waktu yg lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Hijikata!"

Tanpa ragu Hijikata berdiri di samping dean, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak usah sok cool seperti itu hiji,aku hanya ingin bilang untuk berhenti menjilati botol mayones di meja makan!"

"Ah, tidak bisa menahan godaan mayones itu." Kata hijikata sambil memandangi mayones di atas meja makan

"Aku benar benar heran bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi bodyguardku hiji" Kata dean sambil menghela nafas tapi tidak dapat menahan untuk tertawa melihat sifat hiji yang yang tidak pernah membosankan.

"Hiji,sebelum kamu menerkam mayones itu tolong kabari bodyguard castiel untuk lebih berhati hati karena john mulai curiga"

"Jadi saya diperbolehkan untuk bertemu gintoki?!" Kata hiji yang bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman.

'Hah' kata dean membatin, 'hiji itu memang aneh tapi gintoki atau gin yang kebetulan adalah bodyguard cas itu seperti 1000 level lebih aneh dari hiji,dan aku heran apa ini kebetulan kami punya bodygurd yang sama sama aneh'.

"Ya hiji,tolong secepatnya dan jangan malah kencan dengan akan menembak kakimu jika aku tau kamu melanggar perintahku" Kata dean sambil melihat hiji dengan jutek

"Siap!" Dan hiji pun pergi tanpa lupa mencuri mayones di atas meja

"Dasar,aku tidak tau berapa lama aku bisa bertahan mempunyai bodyguard seperti dia." Kata dean sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Omong kosong! Aku tau kau sengaja membeli mayones setiap bulan walaupun kamu tidak suka hiji sudah menjadi bodyguard mu selama 10 tahun,dia keluarga sekarang." Kata sam terhibur dengan omongan dean

"Ya aku tau tapi kamu tau apa yang lebih parah? Sepertinya hiji mulai suka dengan gin,apa kamu pernah bertemu gin sam? mereka sangat berbeda,maksudku mereka berdua memang aneh tapi aneh dalam hal yang berbeda! tak kusangka mereka mulai berkencan!" Teriak dean sambil mencoba meyakinkan sam

"Dean,kamu dan cas juga sangat berbeda kan?! Lagipula apa kita akan terus bergosip tentang bodyguard mu?"

"Kamu perusak mood apalagi yang harus dibicarakan?!"

Sam lalu melihat dean dengan muka serius dan dean membalasnya dangan tatapan menantang

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau membicarakan tentang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cas dapat membunuh kalian" Kata sam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sam ,tolong tenanglah kau akan cepat beruban kalau begini"

"Aku hanya khawatir dean" Kata sam dengan wajah yang mulai tidak nyaman

"Iya sam aku tau...aku tau..terima kasih atas peringatannya sam" Kata dean tersenyum untuk meyakinkan adiknya.

"Dean,aku perlu kamu memikirkannya dengan cas sepadan dengan apa yg akan terjadi bila john mengetahui semuanya?"

Dean memandang sam dengan tatapan penuh tekad,"Aku tau ini berbahaya tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan cas hanya karena perselisihan antara keluarga kita dan ini tidak cukup berharga dibandingkan aku lelah dengan semua pertumpahan darah ini"

Sam hanya tertawa,"Kita lahir di dalam keluarga mafia dean,akan selalu ada pertumpahan darah di sekeliling kita"

Dean memalingkan mukanya dan tersenyum kecil,"Ya aku tau itu tapi pertumpahan darah kali ini sia-sia karena masalah kita membunuh hanya orang orang jahat ,pemerkosa dan mereka semua yg pantas masuk neraka."

"Ya aku mengerti maksudmu,sekarang john hanya membunuh hanya karena harga diri nya yang terlalu tinggi dan tidak ingin kalah dengan keluarga novak"

"Sam,aku tau ini berbahaya tapi aku ingin mengakhiri perselisihan hanya untuk aku dan cas tapi untuk kebaikan keluarga kita dan mungkin sedikit aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta tolong padamu tapi ini terakhir kalianya sam,aku janji,maukah kamu menolongku?"

"Dean,selama ini kamu membesarkanku karena john terlalu sibuk berperang dengan keluarga saja aku akan ikut membantu."

Dean terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama,lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas panjang."Terima kasih sam" Kata dean sambil mendongkakkan mukanya ke arah langit dan menutup matanya.

Walaupun dean tidak dapat melihatnnya,Sam mengangguk dan mencerminkan posisi dean,menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dean dan cas duduk di meja yang sudah di reservasi oleh cas beberapa hari yang yang dipilih cas terlihat sangat mahal tapi juga memilih meja yang tertutup dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain merasa bahwa restoran ini sangat cocok untuk kencan menit setelah mereka duduk di kursi masing masing,seorang pelayan datang mendekati,cas memesan makanana dan wine untuknya dan pelayan itu pergi, dean dan cas melewati waktu dengan saling mengengam tangan dan tersenyum kepada satu sama menit kemudian,seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka untuk mengantarkan makanan dan minuman dan cas bercanda dan merayu satu sama lain layaknya sepasang menikmati malam ini setiap detik menitnya.2 jam berlalu dan dean dapat mendengar suara sam dari _ear piece_ yang dipakai oleh dean dan juga cas sebelum meninggalkan rumah dean.

"Dean,ini saatnya" Kata sam singkat dan cepat.

Mendengar hal ini dean dan cas bertatapan dam mengangguk kecil.

"Ugh cas aku harus ke kamar mandi" Kata dean

Cas hanya mengangguk,kali ini lebih jelas dan tertawa kecil.

Dean tersenyum pada cas dan berdiri berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah masuk dean mengunci pintu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar suara dering yg cukup lama,sebelum dean mendengar suara "Hallo?"

Dean tersenyum lega, "Heya sasuke!"

4 bulan yang lalu

"Dean,apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kata cas sambil terus menerus menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah rumahnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengejar hanya memegang tangan cas dan menariknya pergi.

"Shhhh... Ikuti saja aku" Kata dean tanpa memalingkan mukanya,hanya terus berlari kecil dan mendorong cas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai berjalan pergi

Setelah 5 menit dalam perjalanan cas mulai bertanya lagi, "Baiklah dean,apa yg kamu menculikku dan kemana kamu mau membawaku?" Tanya cas sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah dean

Dean hanya tersenyum licik tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan.

"Jangan marah cas,kamu tau aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan sejujurnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Setidaknya kamu bisa memberitahuku lebih pasti panik saat dia sadar aku tidak ada di dalam kamarku." Kata cas sambil mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sms pada gin.

'Pasti cas berjanji akan memebelikan parfait favorit gin sebagai permintaan maaf' Pikir dean.

Dean masih tidak percaya seberapa besar gin jatuh cinta dengan manisan tetpi bila menginat obsesi hiji dengan mayones dean mulai mengerti.

Tidak lama,dean berhenti di depan rumah kecil dengan halaman yang sama heran karena keluarga dean sangat kaya hampir sekaya keluarga cas dan ia bingung siapa yg tinggal di rumah sekecil ini.

"Hahaha kamu pasti bingung ya" Kata dean sambil mengelus pipi cas.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?" Kata cas,pipinya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tau bila melihat mukamu,tapi aku berbeda" Kata dean tersenyum

"Nah,ayo turun,aku sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksinya saat dia melihatmu" Sebelum cas dapat bertanya apa-apa dean sudah keluar dari mobil,"Dean tunggu dulu" Kata cas menyusul dean.

"Siapa orang yang mau kamu kenalkan?kenapa dia tinggal disini?" Kata cas berjalan di samping dean.

"Tenang cas, percaya saja padaku" Mereka sampai di depan pintu dan dean mengetuk 3 kali

Cas dapat mendengar suara kaki mendekati dan suara kunci pintu yang pintu nya terbuka, cas dapat melihat rambut berwarna oren atau kuning? Tapi di dalam sangat gelap jadi cas tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hei naruto,sasuke ada?" Kata dean tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Orang di depan mereka hyanya dapat merasakan dia menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam

"Hei hei naruto tenanglaah!aku jamin cas aman untuk masuk" Kata dean,raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius

Orang di balik pintu itu atau naruto seperti yg dikatakan dean terus terdiam nemun akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Dean mengengam tangan cas dan menariknya masuk lalu berjalan melewati tangga,dapur dan ruang tv kecil sampai akhirnya ke halaman belakang,saat sampai cas dapat melihat seseorang duduk di kursi dibawah pohon rindang sambil membaca mendengar dean dan cas,orang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan melihat tepat pada menarik cas lagi mendekati orang itu dan hanya berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hei sasuke,aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada castiel" kata dean sambil mendorong cas maju.

Sasuke,seperti yg dipanggil oleh dean,menutup bukunya dan sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya dia mengulurkan awalnya ragu namun akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan mengengam tangan sasuke."Apa kabar?" Kata cas

Sasuke melepaskan gemgaman tangannya,"Baik baik saja terima kasih,mungkin aku sedikit bingung tetapi dean memang sering membuat kejutan-kejutan aneh" Kata sasuke sambil menatap dean.

Cas tau tatapan itu,cas sering melihat tatapan ... Seperti tatapan sam kepada dean saat dia ...sasuke?sasuke? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu,tapi dimana?...oh...OH

"Apa kamu sudah sadar sekarang cas?" Kata dean tersenyum memandangi raut wajah cas yang dari bingung sampai akhirnya wajahnya kaget karena suatu pengertian.

"Sasuke uchiha,anak pungut john winchester" Kata cas masih dengan wajah kaget

Mendengar itu sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tapi dean tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahahahahaha ya cas akhirnya kamu sadar,tapi dibandingkan dengan gelar anak pungut John winchester,aku lebih suka dengan gelar adik angkat dean dan sam winchester" Kata dean sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada terlihat kesal tapi cas bisa melihat bayangan senyuman pada bibir sasuke.

Cas tisak percaya bahwa rumor yang dulu ia dengar itu benar,14 tahun yang lalu john membunuh seluruh keluarga uchiha agar kelurga novak tidak bisa memanfaatkan mereka karena keluarga uchiha adalah pembunuh bayaran terbaik di dengar satu orang wanita memohon pada john untuk mengasihani nyawa anaknya yang masih tidak tau apa yang membuat john mengasihani bayi itu karena cas tau john tidak punya hati.

"Wow aku tidak percaya ini." Kata cas, "aku tidak menyangka john winchester benar benar mengangkat mu sebagai anaknya,ah bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu tetapi aku percaya john tidak punya hati maka aku heran dia melakukan ini"

"Yah,kamu tidak akan terkejut bila kamu tau bagaimana aku diperlakukan olehnya" Kata sasuke tersenyum pahit

"Ah aku benar benar minta maaf" Kata cas merasa tidak enak

"Tidak apa apa castiel,tidak aku beruntung memiliki dean dan lah yang membesarkanku dan memohon pada john untuk menyediakan rumah ini tidak ada mereka aku pasti sudah tinggal di gubuk atau sudah mati sebelum usiaku mencapai 1 tahun." Kata sasuke,"Mungkin sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam?" Ia meneruskan

"Ya ayo,lagipula naruto terlihat cemas" Kata dean memandangi naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi sudah lama menduga ada sesuatu dia antara sasuke dan naruto tapi sasuke masih 14 tahun dan naruto sudah 20 tidak melarang hubungan mereka tetapi dean meminta naruto agar menunggu sampai sasuke berusia 17 setuju,entah karena memang dia baik atau karena dean mangancam akan menyiksanya bila dia berani menyentuh sasuke memberitahui cas tentang hal ini saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan masuk ke dapat mendengar samar-samar sasuke berkata 'hei,tenanglah' saat mereka melewati natuto dan melihat secara sekilas sasuke mengelus pipi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Setelah masuk ke dalam,mereka bertiga duduk di sofa dengan kopi di tangan masing masing.

"Aku rasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat?" Kata sasuke melihat dean lalu cas lalu kembali ke dean.

"Hehehe makasih ,kamu tidak terkejut aku mengencani cas?" Kata dean tersenyum lebar

"Sebenearnya aku sedikit kaget tapi aku tau kamu selalu suka mencari masalah" Kata sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."Tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu atau yakin kalian sudah tau konsekuensi dari ini semua dan bila kalian tetap mau menjalaninya,ya menurutku kalian cukup hebat."

Cas tersenyum lebar dan berpikir,'Hmmm,sepertinya aku akan menyukai anak ini'

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah sam sudah menceritakan hal-hal memalukan tentang dean?" Kata sasuke dengan senyuman dapat mendengar dean berkata,"Aww yang benar saja sasukeee!".

Cas hanya bisa tertawa,'Yup aku benar benar menyukai anak ini.'

"Heya sasuke",

"Dean?apa yg terjadi? Semua sesuai rencana?"

"Tenanglah,semua baik baik akan memastikan kamu akan baik baik saja"

"Dean..."

"Hei,aku ingin bicara pada naruto sebentar"

"..." Sasuke terdiam tapi dean dapat mendengar sasuke memberiksn ponselnya pada naruto.

"Halo?"

"Naruto? Hei aku hanya ingin memastikan posisi kalian aman"

"Iya semua aman aku sudah mengeceknya posisi kami 3 kali"

"Oke baiklah,bisa kamu kembalikan ponselnya pada sasuke?"

"Dean?"

"Hei,aku yakin kamu sudah meninggalkan posisimu sebelum ada aba aba dari sam oke?"

"Ya aku tau...dean aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Wow akhir akhir ini terlalu banyak pembicaraan tentang perasaan"

"Dean,diamlah! Hah...seperti yg kubilang,terima tidak ada kamu dan sam aku bahkan tidak akan punya tempat untuk tinggal atau seseorang yg membesarkanku."

"...ya,sama sama"

"Good bye onii-san"

"Bye sasuke"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sasuke,dean dapat mendengar suara sam dari _earpiece_, "Dean,semua sudah dalam posisi."

Dean keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kursinya."Cas,semua sudah dalam posisi"

Cas menggengam tangan dean dan mengganguk."Sam?sekarang?"

Untuk beberapa saat sam tidak bersuara,dean merasa mulai panik tetapi lalu terdengar suara statik dan "sekarang dean!"

5 bulan yang lalu

Sam winchester masuk ke dalam apartemen kakaknya dean menggunakan kunci cadangannya,ia lalu melepas sepatunya dan mulai mengambil bir dari dalam kulkas.

"Dean! Aku ambil bir ya!" Teriak sam ke arah lorong kamar tidur dean

Tiba tiba sam mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar, 'hmm.. Kenapa suaranya seperti orang sedang berkelahi?' Pikir sam sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar dean.'jangan jangan dean dalam bahaya!'

"DEAN!" Kata sam untuk memastikan apakah dean baik baik saja

"SAM! Diam di tempat! Jangan masuk ke sini!" Teriak dean dari dalam kamar dengan suara seperti terengah engah dan hal ini hanya menambah kekhawatiran sam,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan memastikan lebih lanjut.

"Dean,apa kamu tidk apa ap...OH YA AMPUN!" Teriak sam sambil menutup atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu.

"Ya ampun dean! Yang benar saja! Hentikan apapun yang sedang kalian lakukan dan cepat pakai baju kalian!" kata sam sambil memukul mukul kepalanya ke pintu yg sudah tertutup dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya melupakan gambara kakanya yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Hahahahahahah! Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kemari kan sam!" Suara tawa dean terdengar dari dalam kamar

"Dean,aku serius! Cepat berpakain dan temui aku di ruang tv" Kata sam yang sudah lelah menanggapi kakaknya yang brengsek itu.

"Kamu benar benar menggangu sam,kenapa kamu harus datang di saat seperti ini sih?!" Namun walaupun dean terdengar marah,sam bisa mendengar dean siapapun partner nya di dalam kamar mulai memakai akhirnya berjalan menjaiuhi kamar tidur dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil bir yang lebih banyak atau mungkin minuman yang lebih kuat untuk menghapus memorinya.

"Hei sam" Sam bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dean dan sam membalikan badanya lalu menatap tajam pada dean

"Hei,jangan salahkan aku kamu seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kamarku!" Kata dean sambil mangangkat tanyannya sebagai tanda menyerah

"jerk" Kata sam

"bitch" Balas dean

"Yah,ngomong ngomong ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan"

"Wow,dia bukan hanya untuk 1 malam?"

Dean hanya tersenyum lalu menarik seseorang dari dalam kamarnya

"Castiel?! Castiel novak?!" Kata sam setelah melihat wajah orang itu

"Yup" kata dean tersenyum gembira dan memeluk cas dari belakang

Sam hanya bisa memandangi wajah cas lalu dean dan kembali ke hanya menggerakan bahunya seperti berkata 'jangan lihat aku,aku juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa'

"Wow,kehidupan kita akan lebih menarik dari sekarang"

Sam dan dean saling bertatatpan dan keduanya tersenyum licik.

"Sekarang dean!" setelah mendengar suara sam,dean dan cas bergerak cepat mengambil,2 pistol yang di selipkan di dalam jas mereka berdiri,beberapa orang juga ikut berdiri.'bawahan john dan michael' pikir dean.

Selama 15 menit suara yang terdengar hanya suara tembakan dan teriakan orang hanya dapat berpikir 'bunuh!bunuh!bunuh!lindungi cas!'dan dean terus menembak siapapun yang terlihat olehnya.

Setelah mamberi aba aba pada dean dan cas,sam berlari menuju kamar john winchester sambil membawa pistol dengan sebuah berlari sekuat tenaga tetapi saat sampai di depan kamar john,terlihat sekitar 10 orang penjaga.

"Kamu pikir deangan dean sebagai pengalihan,kami akan lupa menjaga john?" kata salah satu penjaga

"Sepertinya rencanamu kurang pintar ya sam" Kata penjaga yg lain

"Setelah semua ini dan kalian masih setia pada john?! Menyedihkan!" Teriak sam

"Beraninya kamu berkata seperti itu!dia ayahmu!"kata penjaga yang mana sam tidak tau,mereka terlalu banyak

"Ayah?!apa kalian bercanda?!dia itu monster!",bentak sam

Sam mulai berlari dan semua penjaga itu mulai mengikutinya dan berapa lama sam berlari namun akhirya dia berhenti di taman milik keluarga winchester tidak jauh dari rumah mewah milik john.

"Sudah mulai lelah sam winchester?"kata salah satu penjaga

"Hahahahaha ya aku lelah sekali tapi akhirnya ini semua berakhir juga"

"Apa maksudmu"kata penjaga yang sama

Sam tersenyum licik dan mulai penjaga panik dan mulai berlari menuju kamar john.

Sesampainya di depan kamar john,mereka dapat melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka,mereka membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

Di dalam kamar itu terlihat banyak olesan darah di tengah tengah ruangan mereka dapat melihat 2 orang memegang kepala john winchester dan michael novak.

"Kalian...kalian...hijikata dan gintoki?! Berani beraninya kalian melakukan ini!"

"Hahahahaha tentu saja."terdengar suara sam di belakang mereka

"Mereka mengikuti perintah dean dan cas yang sekarang adalah pewaris keluarga mereka karena john dan michael sudah ,apa kalian ada yang keberatan?"kata sam

Para penjaga itu mulai protes tetapi gin dan hiji mulai mengangkat pedang mereka dan sam mulai mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala para penjaga itu.

"Tidak,tidak ada yang keberatan"kata salah satu penjaga semua mangangkat tangan,menyerah.

Gin dan hiji sedang memeriksa penjaga itu saat sam mulai berbicara lagi pada dean melalui ear piecenya.

"Dean?"

"Dean?",dean dapat mendengar suara sam dari earpiece nya

"Hai sammy",balas dean

"Dean misi selesai,apakah kamu dan cas baik baik saja?"

"Hmmm baguslah sam"

"Dean?"

"Sam,aku perlu kamu untuk mengambil alih bisa bicarakan masalah dengan keluarga novak,minta perdamaian dan kerja gin dan pastikan sasuke tetap aman"

"Dean,apa maksudmu?"

"Terima ksih atas bantuan mu care little brother"

Setelah itu dean melepas kan ear piece bahwa john sudah mati membuat dean mencoba menarik nafas lega namun dia hanya bisa terengah engah berbaring di genangan darahnya mulai melihat sekelililing mencari rambut hitam dan mata melihat cas tidak jauh darinya,terbaring seperti mulai berdir sekuat pincang mendekati lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping cas,menidurkan dirinya dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah muka mengangkat tangannya untuk mengarahkan wajah cas kepada dean,dean mengelus pipinya.'dia masih saja terlihat tampan' pikir tidak dapat merasakna detak jantung cas dan dia tidak terlihat bernafas tetapi dean tetap mengelus pipi cas dan mencium menit kemudian dean winchester menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

1 minggu kemudian

Sam winchester berdiri di depan dua batu nisan bertuliskan castiel novak dan dean winchester.

"Hei...ugh ini aneh yang aku lakukan disini berbicara sendiri"kata sam sambil memandangi batu nisan di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam,sam berkata "maafkan aku",suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Aku minta maaf semuanya berakhir seperti ini tapi sepertinya kalian sudah tau hasilnya akan seperti aku yg terkenal pintar di antara kita kan dean?"kta sam sambil tersenyum kecil

Sam menarik nafas dalam,"aku akan mengambil alih seperti yang kamu katakan dean,besok aku juga akan bertemu dengan wakil dari keluarga novak tapi aku punya perasaan baik tentang pertemuan john meninggal,aku sudah mempersilahkan sasuke tinggal di rumah utama bersamaku,tentu saja dia juga membawa ingin dia aman,apapun yang di katakan john dia akan selalu menjadi adik kita."

Sam memandang ke kejauhan dan menutup matanya,"aku baru saja bertemu sasuke sebelum aku datang ke baik baik saja tapi naruto bilang dia terkadang menjadi terlalu pendiam tapi aku yakin dia akan baik baik juga akan menawarkan posisi di dalam perusahaan kita untuk sasuke."

Sam membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat kedua nisan di depannya,"Sepertinya hiji dan gin sudah datang ke sini lebih dulu ya?"kata sam melihat lolipop dan botol mayones diletakkan di depan nisan cas dan dean dan sam meletakkan bunga di sampingnya."Selamat tinggal dean,cas "

6 bulan yang lalu

Dean sedang menikmati makan siangnya saat dia pertama kali melihat castiel duduk tidak jauh darinya dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan yang paling membuat dean terpesona adalah warna matanya yang aangat mereka saling bertatapan dan keduanya tau merwka berasal dari keluarga apa tetapi dean tetap meninggalkan makan siangnya dan duduk di depan terlihat bingung namun dia tetap mengikuti dean dan berdiri di sebelah dean berhadapan dengan bodyguard castiel yang terlihat waspada melihat dean."hei,kamu tidak keberatan aku makan siang bersama mu?",kata dean mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling memandangnya untuk beberapa saat lalu berkata"kamu sadar aku adalah seorang novak kan?"."Ya tentu saja,tapi aku tidak orang paling tampan yang pernah kulihat seumur tidak akan diam saja hanya karena kamu seorang novak",balas lagi castiel hanya terdiam memandangi dean."Tentu saja bila kamu memang tidak tertarik padaku itu hal yg kamu pikir aku menggangumu aku akan pergi.", kata dean sambil bersiap siap untuk berdiri

"Tidak! Umm,maksudku kamu tidak menggangguku,kembalilah duduk",kata castiel memandnagi castiel lalu tersenyum bahagia dan kembali duduk."Mungkin untuk informasi saja tapi menurutku kamu juga orang paling tampannyang pernah ku temui",kata berdua hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum lebar pada satu sama yang pertama kali mengakhiri adu tatap mereka berkata,"Castiel,Castiel Novak".Dean tersenyum,"Dean kupanggil kamu Cas?".Kali ini Castiel yang tersenyum,"ya tentu saja dean"."Bila begitu,kamu tidak keberatan bila aku mengajakmu untuk berkencan?"kata dean mengulurkan tangannya pada dapat melihat perdebatan dalam otak Cas dari ekspresinya dan cas hanya memandangi tangan baru akan menarik tangannya dan berkata pasa sam bahwa dia tidak keberatan menjadi teman saat dia mendengar cas betkata,"Persetan dengan semuanya." lalu Cas mengulurkan tangannya dan menggengam tangan Dean."Berkencan terdengar menyenangkan".Dean dan cas tersenyum lebar lalu makan siang bersama sebagai kencan pertama tau melihat Hijikata dan bodyguard castiel bahwa mereka khawatir dengan hubungan mereka tetapi dean tiak peduli sangat tampan dan ini pertama kalinya dean merasa sebahagia yang terjadi dia punya cas disampingnya.

SELESAI


End file.
